


Soft Jim, warm Spock, purr, purr, purr

by red_button



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>今天也是普通而和平的一天，只除了舰长、大副长出了兽耳和兽尾</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Jim, warm Spock, purr, purr, purr

**Author's Note:**

> 我就是兽耳控！终于对兽耳下手了好高兴！  
> Jim捡东西的灵感来源于SPN里的Dog!Dean

结束了当天的值班，Leonard McCoy从医疗舱回到了自己的舱房。从企业号开始五年任务以来已经过去了一个月，这段时间过得风平浪静，没有造成伤亡的任务，没有原因不明的全舰流感，没有克林贡人，甚至没有过敏。只可惜这些不是发生在地球上而是在宇宙里，不然McCoy可能真的会爱上这样的生活。  
命令电脑锁上舱门后McCoy打开了存放“医疗”用酒的柜子，刚摸到酒瓶他就听到了“咻”的一声，然后他就保持拿出酒瓶的姿势僵硬了，“Damn it, Jim！你难道就不会敲门吗？舰长权限不是让你用在这种地方的！”  
“这次是紧急情况，Bones。”  
“最好是真的很紧急，”反正已经被看到了，McCoy索性大大方方给自己倒了一杯酒，喝下一口后他嫌弃地看着两个好友的装扮，“你们这是什么打扮，现在离万圣节可还早。”  
Jim指了指自己头顶的兽耳，侧过身展示了一下身后的尾巴，又指了指和自己同样状况的Spock，无奈地开口，“这就是我说的紧急情况。”  
“你们结束登陆任务来医疗舱检查的时候可没有这些附加品。”  
“它们是在13分51秒前突然出现的，”Spock看了眼身旁一脸“来玩吧”的Jim，控制住自己想要玩Jim尾巴的冲动，他轻轻掰开了缠在手臂上的双手，“并且它们还能使感染者最大程度表现出兽耳所属原物种的特性。”  
McCoy叹了一口气，最终还是拿起医用三录仪开始扫描，“翻译过来就是Jim现在是人形的狗，而你是人形的猫对吧？”  
“虽然并不准确，但是你可以这么理解。”Spock又一次掰开了Jim不规矩的双手，看着性格真的变得很像狗的Jim，McCoy第一次感激起了Spock的瓦肯自制力，毕竟狗去招惹猫的下场通常都是被猫揍上一顿，而他一点都不想再看一次大副暴打舰长的戏码。  
“除了你们两个以外还有别的感染者吗？”  
“暂时还没有其他人出现这种情况的报告。”  
“那还真是谢天谢地。”McCoy说着就举起无针注射器给了Jim一下。  
“嗷——Bones你这是干嘛！”  
“防止你对猫狗过敏！我可不想明天新闻的头条是企业号舰长因为对自己的体毛过敏而死。你们的身体数据还是和没有这些附加品的时候一样，你们在星球表面的时候做了什么应该告诉我但是却没有告诉我的事吗？”  
“没有啊……”Jim沮丧地连头顶的耳朵都耷拉下来了，“我只是吃了一些水果而已。”  
眼看McCoy又举起了无针注射器，Spock不动神色地用身体隔开了两人，“我事先确认过舰长不会对那些水果过敏。”  
“那现在你们脑袋上的又是什么！”  
“地球犬科动物兽耳和地球猫科动物兽耳，如果医生你还想了解更多，我可以在稍后告诉你具体是哪种犬科动物和猫科动物。”  
面对开始耍无赖的瓦肯人McCoy只能翻了个白眼，“目前也没有数据显示这玩意会传染，在实验室对取回的星球表面样品的分析结果出来前，我暂时找不出你们突然变异的原因，所以你们还是先回去休息吧。”McCoy放下手中的PADD，将之前使用过的那支无针注射器抛进了垃圾桶，原本打算送客的他目瞪口呆地看着Jim非常自然地将那支无针注射器从垃圾桶里拿出来放回桌上，然后用一脸求表扬的表情热切地看着McCoy。重复了几遍扔掉又被捡回的动作后，McCoy终于爆发了，“现在可不是和你玩捡球游戏的时间！要么现在从我眼前消失，要么我就再给你一针！”  
“医生，以注射来威胁舰长是不合逻辑的。”  
“大地精你也快给我消失！”

正如McCoy推测的那样，长出兽耳和兽尾的情况并没有传染，三天过去了，企业号上还是只有舰长和大副多出了一对耳朵和长长的尾巴。至于长出这些东西以后是什么心情，瓦肯人永远都是那张扑克脸，还散发着比以前更强烈的生人勿进的气场，而地球人嘛……那个地球人根本就不用问，他的心情真的非常好猜，毕竟他现在可是每天摇晃着尾巴跑来跑去，带着不知从哪找来的一颗网球满星舰找人玩扔球游戏。  
“Jim，坐回舰长椅上去！”一踏进舰桥就看到Jim拿着网球用狗狗眼盯着Chekov，McCoy感到他的头疼更厉害了。  
“Bones！”一听到McCoy的声音Jim就高高兴兴摇着尾巴跑了过来，眨巴着狗狗眼把网球塞进了他的手里，“来玩球吧！”  
只可惜经过了这些年，McCoy早就对Jim的狗狗眼产生了免疫，他绷着脸无情地把Jim按回了舰长椅里，“Jim boy, Stay。”  
“McCoy医生请你不要用这种语气和舰长说话，即使长出了耳朵和尾巴，他也并不是宠物狗。”  
“你这话在Jim见人就要玩接球的事实面前可丝毫没有说服力。”  
似乎是以为McCoy和Spock开始了日常的“寒暄”就不会注意到自己，Jim偷偷拿着网球站了起来，可他还没站直就被Spock按回了舰长椅里，“舰长，请不要企图再去找Chekov中尉玩扔球游戏，用人类的话说，他看起来非常困扰。”  
“那是因为你瞪他！不管你承不承认，你就是瞪他了！在你瞪他前我们玩得挺开心的。”  
“你要是不能控制自己，我可能要开医嘱让你暂时放下指挥权了。”  
“Bones连你都不帮我！我也想好好坐着，可椅背弄得我的尾巴很不舒服。”  
“我可没听到绿血妖怪抱怨椅背不舒服。”  
“医生，我必须再次重申，以幻想中的地球生物来称呼瓦肯人是极度不符合逻辑的行为。”  
“好吧，这次我同意你的观点——Jim坐回去，我看到你站起来了——毕竟你现在是猫妖嘛。”  
“我只是暂时长出了猫耳和猫尾，几天之后就能恢复正常，昨天你可是保证过你的计算不会出错的，舰长，请你不要再站起来了。”  
被大副和首席医官夹在中间的企业号舰长整个人都失去了光彩，他真的只是觉得尾巴很难受想站着而已，作为一名伟大的舰长他是绝不会承认他还是有那么一点点想玩球的冲动的，为什么Spock就不会想要玩一玩逗猫棒呢？

夜里，Spock坐在冥想垫上看着文件，尽管他并不想承认，可有了尾巴以后椅背带来的不适感还是对他造成了一定程度的影响，在一天紧绷神经后他允许自己放松一下。小小的走神被一个高于自己的温度从身后环抱住身体所打断，Spock喜欢这个温度，这让他想起早已毁灭的故乡，还有和故乡一同逝去的母亲，那温度的来源就像恒星一样闪耀，也像恒星一样不单单属于他一个。  
“Jim，我还有文件要看。”  
“我不会打扰你的。”说着Jim调整了一下姿势，让自己最大限度地紧贴Spock。  
“Jim——”  
“这几天你有些躲着我，是吃醋了吗？”  
“瓦肯人不……”  
“我从连结里感觉到了。”  
Spock僵硬了一下，最终他放下手中的PADD，握上Jim伸来的手。既然已经被揭穿，Spock索性向他的伴侣坦诚了自己的想法，“有一部分的我希望和你亲密的人只有我，另一部分的我时刻提醒着自己这是不合逻辑的，毕竟你这艘星舰的舰长，而且你是那样闪耀。自从你被影响以后几乎找了所有人和你玩球，却唯独没有问过我，我以为你对我……”Spock没能说出那句结论，仅仅只是想想就已经让他无法接受，“我应该相信我的连结伴侣，可你是地球人，不像瓦肯人那样需要连结，连结最初的那段时间你甚至感觉不到它的存在。我知道这些想法是不合逻辑的，可我还是深感懊恼。”  
短暂的静默后Jim更用力地抱住了Spock，“我以为你不会想和我玩球所以才不找你的，毕竟在Bones面前你都不肯和我牵手，不过能见到一向冷静沉着的你感到嫉妒，我真的非常高兴。”  
松开了环抱Spock的双手，Jim转到Spock的前方，捧住已经有些泛绿的脸颊，狠狠吻上了对方紧闭的双唇。一吻结束后Jim又将Spock揽进怀里，并尽力将自己对Spock的感情渗入连结里，“我知道是我以前的那些感情经历让你感到不安了，但是能让我拥有这种感觉的只有你。鉴于我的脑袋里没有那么多逻辑，我才应该是担心的那一个啊。”  
“我不会让这种情况发生。”  
“我怎么会才发现你竟然是个善妒的瓦肯人呢？”  
“Jim，不要再摸我的尾巴根了。”  
“不然呢？”  
Spock用实际行动回答了这个问题，看着想要去捡被扔出去的上衣的Jim，Spock狠狠咬上了他头顶的兽耳。

“恭喜你终于不会再对网球有疯狂的爱了。”  
“不算网球的话，有兽耳和兽尾还挺好的，Bones你知道吗？猫的舌头真的刺刺的，而且猫科动物的那里还……”  
“停停停！我一点都不想知道这些细节，也不想知道你是怎么知道的。”  
“阿嚏——”一个喷嚏后Jim惊讶地看着眼前的McCoy，现在他终于知道长出兽耳的现象是会传染的，“哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“突然笑什么？”  
Jim把McCoy领到镜子前的时候还是无法止住自己的想笑的冲动，“哈哈哈我还以为你会是圣伯纳犬，就是那种脖子上挂着白兰地酒桶的那种救援犬，没想到你居然会是猫，哈哈哈哈……哦，你在炸毛，尾巴都粗了好几倍！我还是第一次看到炸毛成这样的，之前我吓Spock的时候他都没有炸毛成这样。”  
“给我滚出医疗舱！”

-END-


End file.
